McKirdy's Pub
by ladybug28
Summary: Arthur Kirkland didn't like people. Or rather, people didn't like him, and so he decided to extend the same courtesy they did. Alfred Jones had always loved animals, and Alfred had always been one for affection. They meet on a Monday when fate seems to really hate them. USUK. AU. Human names used.


Alfred Jones had always loved animals. Dogs, cats, horses, even smaller pets had always responded well to him, and Alfred had always been one for affection. He'd had various pets since he was twelve, most of them smaller animals like rodents, and this had continued into his adult years. He had considered his affinity for furry beings when he entered high school and came to the conclusion that he would be a veterinarian. How else could he spend time with the animals he loved while still getting paid? So he graduated and packed himself up, then studied for three years at the state college and got his degree.

Being a veterinarian had it's highs and lows, it turned out. The animals, of course, were the best thing about his job. The surgeries, however, were not. And it almost felt as though he had to put a pet to rest every day. It upset him terribly, and those were the days that he went to the pub. He actually didn't like drinking all that much. But he had to admit that alcohol numbed the sad thoughts, or any thoughts at all, really. It helped on those days. So, naturally, fate had to kick him in the ass on a Monday, and he ended up where he usually did on such days. McKirdy's Pub.

Arthur Kirkland didn't like people. Or rather, people didn't like him, and so he decided to extend the same courtesy they did. He had friends, though not many. It was hard for people to get along with him, due to his odd habits and preferences. He was a gentleman, through and through, and acted like one. It caused most people to think of him as crotchety and old-fashioned, two traits that weren't very well thought of. He wasn't crotchety. He definitely wasn't old-fashioned. He knew that for a fact. It didn't change the way people saw him, though, and so he spent most of his time fussing over his flowerbed in the front yard.

He had grown up adored by his mother and under the stink-eye of his father. His mother had also adored roses, and he had been told many a time that, had he been born a girl, his name would have been Rose. Due to her love for roses and all life in general, she taught him the ropes on how to grow a garden that would make a photographer weep with joy. By the time he was in high school, he knew almost exactly what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Unfortunately, the only way he could do so was to become a gardener, which didn't pay much. That year, the school had a career day that opened his eyes. Botany. He was a straight A student, in AP Science and AP Biology. He didn't understand why he hadn't thought of it sooner, honestly.

He would tend to his beloved plants while learning more about them. What more could he ask for? In his line of work, he was almost never disappointed. There was very little that could send him into a drinking marathon, very unlike he had been in his high school years. It was only when something severely disappointing happened that he even thought of picking up some scotch or brandy. So when his boss dropped the bomb that he was not getting the promotion he had been expecting, it made his fingers twitch. He had been looking forward to it, and now it wasn't happening? He needed a drink, badly, and the nearest place to get one was McKirdy's Pub.

It was no secret to Arthur that he was a very bad drinker. No matter how much he had consumed in high school, he had never been able to contain as much as he would have liked. Seeing the expression on his face, the bartender automatically knew not to mess with him. The man beside Arthur surveyed him and almost cracked a smile at the scowl on his face. " What can I get you, sir?" the bartender, Tommy, asked cheerfully. His carefree attitude only pissed him off more, unfortunately. But pissed or not, he was a gentleman, and he would continue to act as one. At least until he was sloshed.

" The strongest thing you've got," he said, managing to give him a tight smile.

The bartender rose an eyebrow. " Sure you can handle it?"

Arthur glared. " Give me the damn drink." he told him, causing Tommy to laugh and slide a shot glass over to him. Arthur took a whiff of the alcohol and downed it, blinking at the burning at the back of his throat. The man beside him tapped his shoulder and Arthur turned to him reluctantly. He wasn't in the mood for a chat, and hopefully this guy would realise- Arthur stopped when he caught full sight of him. This guy was, well, almost god-like. He looked to Arthur like the description of Apollo in the myths. Tall, blonde, tanned, and with a smile that shined like the sun. Charming, really.

" Hey, did you have a rough day, too?" Apollo asked. It was much better to call him that than 'the guy'. Arthur leaned his head on his hand. " What was your first guess?" he wondered.

" Well, you're frowning a lot, so there's that. That and the fact that you just downed a thirty dollar shot." Arthur choked on air. " _Thirty_?" he echoed incredulously. He nodded with an amused grin. " Yeah. I thought you might be new. Tommy does tend to charge a bit harshly for his stuff, but it's the best in town. Besides, I can afford it." At the moment, Arthur was very grateful that he had a decent paycheck. Thirty dollars was a bit ridiculous.

" Wanna talk about it?" he pressed, and it was all Arthur could do not to strangle him when he didn't want to be bothered. " Why not?" The alcohol was already beginning to take effect, and he felt a flush rising to his cheeks. " I was practically promised a promotion, and didn't get it. Instead, they gave it to the employee they just hired." he explained, knowing it was only the booze loosening him up. The guy smiled sympathetically. " That blows, man," he said. " By the way, I'm Alfred." Alfred extended his hand, and Arthur shook it. " Arthur. Did you say you had a bad day, too?"

Alfred shrugged and took a swig of his drink. " Yeah, you could call it that. I've dealt with this before, but it always hits just as hard as it first did. I had to put down this collie today. I'm a veterinarian," he clarified, seeing the confusion on the Brit's face. Arthur felt terrible at the realisation that Alfred had had a much worse day than he had. " I'm terribly sorry. That must be hard."

" It is, but at the same time I know it's better for him. He was only in pain, and it would have been worse had we not gone ahead and done it. On to happier topics, though. What do you do?"

Arthur blushed. He had been the butt of many jokes in the scientific community, and wasn't sure if he wanted to go through the humiliation again, even if he did love his job. " Oh. I- I'm a botonist." Alfred's eyes lit up.

" Oh, plants? Cool!" That.. Wasn't the reaction he had expected. He had expected to have to explain what botony was. " Yes. Very," he acknowledged. He felt a bit better knowing that there were people who appreciated his work.

" You look surprised."

Arthur wondered how to put it in a way that didn't sound like he was whining or, even worse, that it hurt him when the community mocked his work. He didn't want to seem as though he was pathetic. Which he was, but he wasn't going to tell Alfred that. " Not many people know what botany even is, I'm afraid. It is a bit surprising to know someone other than myself has heard of it. It's not a popular line of work."

Alfred frowned as if this bothered him. " I really don't see why. I mean, I love America, and botanists are some of the people who work towards making it better. Like, the pollution problems. You guys are trying to fix that." Arthur stared at him with wide eyes, totally stunned by the things he had said. He could have hugged him in that moment. But that would not be a polite, nor proper thing to do. " It's like, veterinarians fix things, too. That is one reason I became one. I wanted to fix people's pets. It's kinda like being a superhero, doncha think?" Every moment he opened his mouth, Arthur felt as though he was falling in love with Alfred all over again. He was fucked.

" I- Certainly," Arthur stuttered, beginning to flush. Alfred… Wait. Alfred? Had he mentioned his last name? " W-Would your last name happen to be Jones?" Alfred blinked, eyebrows knitting together. " Yes? Why do you ask?" Arthur exhaled. Of course, that's why he was so familiar. He had heard so much from his nephew about their veterinarian, a happy-go-lucky guy named Alfred Jones. Peter had lived with him for about three years now, and since Arthur had to work, Peter was in charge of taking his cat Crumpet to his vet appointments.

" My nephew knows you. He takes my cat to your clinic, as a matter of a fact. Peter?" he prompted. Alfred's grin grew even more. " Peter Kirkland? That means that you're Uncle Artie?" Arthur bristled.

" Is that what he calls me?!"

He laughed. " Oh, come on, it's kind of cute! Can I call you Artie?" The Brit scowled in irritation and crossed his arms over his sweater. " See! You're pouting, and that's not fair. I can't resist cute things, and I just want to hug you now!" Arthur's mouth dropped open at the observation. Had he really just called him cute? He wasn't used to this, so could he be blamed over the fact that this made him nervous and uncomfortable? _" I am not pouting_!" Arthur protested vehemently, lips pursing stubbornly. Alfred's blue eyes sparkled mischievously. " I think you are," Alfred said, leaning closer. Arthur's breath hitched. He could now see the faint freckles dotting Alfred's cheekbones, as well as the dimple on his left cheek. He was.. really close. He, probably due to the fact that he was completely shocked, wasn't complaining. He could feel Alfred's breath on his mouth, could smell the mint toothpaste that he had used that morning.

Arthur backed away quickly. No matter how attractive and charming this stranger was, he was just that: a stranger. The fact that Alfred tended to his cat didn't mean anything, considering they had only just formally met. The expression on Alfred's face was mildly disappointed, and in turn Arthur was almost regretful of his decision to slow things down. " I'm sorry," apologised Arthur, " but I'm just not comfortable with you yet. Perhaps if you wanted to meet some other time?"

" Yeah, dude! I'm okay with that, and I totally understand. I can give you my personal number if you want." Arthur cracked a small smile at the American. " That would be lovely."

**Hey, this is my first USUK fic! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I really do. It occurred to me what kind of lives they would lead after high school and college, and then this happened. I have no words.**


End file.
